Baby me not
by PheonixShadow
Summary: Pansy has a plan to get Draco to marry her. Unfortunately for her, it doesn't go the way it wants. Because Draco, has someone else. HD


Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary: Pansy comes up with a plan to get Draco to marry her. But then, an unexpected person interfered…(Guess who! ;) )

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, these characters don't belong to me.

The Great Hall was full of noise and chatter, as usual. The teachers would whisper among themselves, occasionally sneaking a glance at the students. No doubt they were exchanging stories about their classes, like who did what, who was the best, who was the worst… and so on.

Pansy Parkinson sat at the Slytherin table, a victorious smile plastered onto her face. The reason of her smile was soon revealed. The owl post came slightly earlier than it normally did, packages dropping into their owners' laps.

Pansy eagerly opened up her Witches Weekly and found the article she was waiting for.

It said:

_**Malfoy Heir's Baby Surprise: Proud mum announces pregnancy.**_

_On May 14__th__, we had invited Pansy Parkinson, the Draco Malfoy's girlfriend, to share with us her happy news. The excited teen, aged 17, is currently studying in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It seems like the young couple have some unexpected news for everyone. _

"_Yes," Parkinson told us happily, "I am going to have Draco's child in eight months."_

_Congratulations to the happy couple! We, Witch Weekly give you our best regards._

Pansy smirked. Now, Draco would have to marry her, not that he was not going to. Many students by now had read the article and the news traveled around like wild fire. Soon, all the tables were whispering about this new development.

Just then, the doors of the Great Hall burst open, and Draco Malfoy walked in. Ignoring the stares of many people, he walked over to the Slytherin table and slammed the newspaper he was holding in front of Pansy.

Pansy immediately sat up straighter and smiled sweetly at him. "Hi Draco, did you have a good sleep last night?"

The blond slid into a seat opposite her. "Oh, I slept very well last night. In fact, I was in a very good mood… until I saw this article." His eyes turned cold. "What are you trying to do?"

Pansy simpered. "What do you mean, Draco? I am having your child."

Draco stared at her for a whole minute. Then, he smirked. "Oh, really?"

By then, the whole school was listening intently to their conversation. Even the teachers had stopped discussing, and were now watching the scene.

Pansy stood up. "It's confirmed Draco. I know you're shocked, but don't you feel excited? You're going to be a father!"

Draco also stood. "Are you sure, Pansy?"

"I'm very sure." Pansy cooed. "I just can't wait."

"Ddi you say that you are month along?"

"Yes, I am so excited." Pansy inwardly smiled. There was no way Draco could back out of this now.

Draco's smile turned into a smirk. "Well, then that baby can't be mine. If you even have one."

Pansy's smile froze on her face. The Hall erupted with whispers once more. "W-What are you talking about? Don't you remember that night, when we went to your room after the party-"

"Actually, I don't remember anything like this happening at all. You see, I couldn't have slept with you, because I was with someone else. In fact, I haven't slept with you for nearly half a year ."

Pansy's smile had disappeared. This was not what she planned to happen at all. Draco was supposed to believe her lie and agree to marry her. He shouldn't be standing opposite her, and denying these claims! No, she would not let him slip away.

"Oh?" Pansy asked, knowing that she was getting desperate. "If you didn't shag me, who did you shag?"

Before Draco could reply, Pansy felt a tap on her shoulder. Suddenly, everyone's gaze was no longer focused on the Slytherins , but on the person behind her.

Pansy whirled around to yell at the person, only to find herself staring at a pair of green eyes. Familiar green eyes that were full of power, and only one person had eyes like that.

Harry Potter smirked down at her. "He was shagging _me_."

There was stunned silence.

Then, as one, the entire Great Hall broke into roars, only quieting down to here what the Slytherin girl had to say.

Pansy sneered. "As if Draco would shag _you_."

Harry shrugged. "Suit yourself."

He walked towards Draco and stopped right in front of him. Green met silver.

"Hey baby." He whispered softly.

Draco's heart melted. "I thought we agreed not to tell them yet."

Harry grinned. "But I can't let that girl to steal my boyfriend now, can I?"

Draco's eyes softened even as he placed a hand on the raven haired boy's waist. They leaned in for a kiss.

The moment their lips met, the Great Hall erupted with catcalls, shouts and screams of disbelief. Pansy gave a girly screech, and fainted.

Somewhere amidst the chaos, someone called out to the Gryffindor table, "What do you Griffs think about this relationship?"

Ron took a pause from his food, just long enough to glance at the kissing couple and shrug, before turning back to his precious breakfast. Hermione's eyes remained glued to her book, one hand absently stirring her cup of hot chocolate. Seamus and Dean took this opportunity to make out as well. The other Gryffindors simply grinned.

At the staff table…

"This is certainly very unexpected, isn't it?" McGonagall said dazedly.

"Lil' Harry is all grown up now." Hagrid said, sniffing into his handkerchief.

Dumbledore smiled. "The boy does deserve some happiness. Don't you agree, Severus?"

Snape scowled into his cereal.


End file.
